epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/WachMojo; Top Ten Reasons Wachow is a Lazy Shit
Wachow: ever notice how inactive I've been as of lately and how I haven't continued Parodies or WachMojo even though those were the two series I said I'd stay true to, sure you have! Well, it's all plain and simple, but instead of going over it, let's do a Top Ten! No pictures cause this blog is only 60% real. Number 10 I'm fucking busy You guessed it right folks, I have a job, an 8-9 hour job might I had that has very different times throughout the week, one day it'll be 4AM to 1PM, the next say it'll be 10PM to 7AM and I get tired and confused as fuck that I don't find the time Ro be here at all unless I'm free or bored. Number 9 Possibly lost motivation As much as I hate to admit this one I feel like I can't do these new Parodies right, ERB has started to really diverse in flow and it makes it even harder to a point that when spending at least 20 minutes on a Parody I'll get 1-2 lines done, asking Gravity for help is one thing but I'm not gunna have him make most the parody and call it mine. I don't know, I'm defiantly making the, just it'll be longer than anyone thinks. (Don't even have a suggestion for Bruce vs Bruce yet). Number 8 Job + Girlfriend As you all know I also have a girlfriend named Gabriella who is also a time consumer, in no way will I honestly ever be like "sorry babe can't go out, I'm on the Wiki" for obvious reasons, while she also has a job she's also an...adventurer to say? When I say that I mean she likes to eat at restaurants more than cook (she can't fucking cook lol) and see every movie when it's released whether it's shit or not (didn't even wanna watch Bad Moms but whatevs) so yeah, add that into what little time I already have. Number 7 Shit feels weird here I don't know what this means really but idk, I'm starting to feel like Tesla, the guy who when he joined people looked at him like "oh that old staff member who left is here" which I truly hate considering I wish to be here as often as possible and wish I could go back to when I was a mod at 17 (or 18 tbh it's a blur) when I was in fucking Highschool and didn't really need to do anything. I'm fucking 21 now, first off ew, second off idk maybe it's strange to know a 16 year old has authority over me, I know it shouldn't but a part of my job requires me to be the leader of a bunch of 13-16 year olds, now the tables have turned, they really have. Number 6 Miss my Mod tbh This is me being a lil bitch, I miss that god damn HAL next to my name, and as much as I want her back I don't feel like I can be active enough for it. Number 5 I have like no idea what to do on WachMojo Title explains it all, WachMojos are fun for you guys and as far as I know it's the favorite of my series, but whenever I need ideas ya'll are as blank as I am, especially with me not being here the last 3 months I can't do a "Top Ten Rap Battles of 2016 so far" cause I'm not gunna go treasure hunting for a Flats or Wonder battle from May or June (not to mention they'd fill the fucking list) so yeah, if this series really wants to be continued I need something. Number 4 I have another short series idea in mind If you remember the first ever Wiki Series made by yours truly, Deadliest Wikior from the golden days of Scraw being Admin, Loyg being Rollback and Tiger not having an account (<3) it was a series where I personally involved the User, made them their own character, gave them weapons and assistants, and I wanna do something similar again more based off Screw Attacks Death Battle (I swear this was made before Jake's blog) but it requires a bit of thought with a layout and everything, almost like an RPG where I can only continue the story by talking to Users personally. But I've been 50-50 on that and this damn Killer vs Matoro parody (which is only harder cause I barely know Matoro) so yeah, if I'm ever dilly-dallying on my iPad, I'd prefer to make something for the Wiki other than join chat and watch you guys talk about RWBY. Number 3 I feel bad for all the shit I cancelled The Walking Wiki, Wiki Tales, Total Drama Wiki, Wiki Kombat and possibly soon the ERB Wiki RPG (which really don't want to end). I feel bad for making these and not being able to ever completely finish a series yet, I always take pride in my Most Creative User Awards and I really wanted to step up from last year with WachMojo, Wiki Kombat and the RPG, sad thing is once I finish a first season I find little desire to continue it, maybe cause I have a lot of favorite shows that got cancelled early on, maybe I'm just lazy, I had fun with the RPG at first but then I just couldn't get used to the mechanics and how to really please the players, I was hoping for some sort of gameplay video so everyone could see what it was like and for me to see a person personally playing it and seeing their thoughts. I feel bad for these series and for the people who were happy that they were apart of something (that's why I particularly wanna do the Death Battle series). Number 2 Making a blog almost feels like a competition There are some great rap series going on right now, and Wiki Stories in general have sort of died out, I get it, they're long blogs, you just got done reading Coupes new battle and want to read it again so you decide you'll catch up on Wiki Kombat or that other thing that one User is making, then it never happens. Keeping someone interested in something like a story that can only be read on a blog post that can't be super detailed can be difficult compared to the ERB-like styled Rap Battles when ERB is on break, heck other Fanmakers stop making battles cause theirs may not compare. Just not the best feeling in the world, seeing your 10 comments compared to another blogly 100 comments. Not to mention some of us, including me, can't really get used to the advanced editing and coding that goes into these blogs, I still can't even do fucking colored text or add a video let alone make flashing text and GIFs that lip-sync the damn lyrics. NUMBER 1 Those 3 months fucked me up I wasn't here for the last 4 battles, I wasn't here for the hype, I missed out on a lot of stuff that I see people talking about, I don't know what the build up to Alexander vs Ivan was, or the reaction to Bond vs Powers, or when everyone first listened t the garbage that was Douglas vs Jefferson. I didn't see Finding Dory until last week, Lights Out until 3 days ago, missed Batman vs Superman. I don't know about all the stuff I'm missing on YouTube, Gamegrumps has this series, VGRB made this announcement, WoodenHornets fell off a cliff, maybe Coupe made a gaming channel where he shows his face. I've missed so much stuff, I've missed so many new users who barely know of me, I've missed out on many cool blogs, missed out on events, videos, announcements, fanmades, promotion talk, demotion talk, trolls, spammers, Memes. You guys don't know what I was doing, and I doubt I'll ever really want to tell you so I keep what respect there is for me. But I feel al last like I just joined with a Sock account that no one cares that it's a sock, a new user with Wachows knowledge. I miss joining chat and knowing what the fuck is going on, I hate it when I think I can join then realize I have to do something so all I do is wave and leave. I hate seeing these new Users with 500+ edits who I don't know and who don't know me but being a possible Best New User Nominee later in the year. I might sound like a little bitch here but I feel irrelevant, and I was hoping I could pop out these parodies one by one before summer even ended but that wasn't possible and I haven't made a blog in forever. This blog ended up being way more serious than I thought it was going to be but I found this the real time to say what's on my god damn mind if Wachowman, someone y'all barely even know the real life story of. I've done a lot here, and I can never make another leaving blog cause I can't ever leave this place completely. End Yeah, this took an unexpected turn and it's pretty long, but just so you guys know I do have 2 actual WachMojos planned and I'll never give up on these fucking everywhere flow parodies, this was just a blog to show what's up with me, where I am, where's my content, and why I'm so goddamn lazy. Thanks for reading if you did, and see you all next time. Hint for next WachMojo cause I want to Fucking Legion. Category:Blog posts